


Safe and Sound

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manipulation, Pain, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Soundwave had never been so scared for another being since the beginning of the war. She'd been taken right from under his nose and given to his damned clone. Sure, he got her back, but would she be okay?
Relationships: Soundwave/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Blaster walked to his personal suite, far away from the others and much nicer than theirs. He needed recharge like everyone else, war be damned. The market could function without him for a few hours. Besides, his little toy still wasn't broken in yet.

Oh, how he loved his newest gift. Given to him tied up and gagged, wings strapped together. All pretty and cleaned, barely a dent or scuff marring plating.

At least, not until she had decided to be disobedient.

The door slid open and the dark frame curled up in the corner jerked, purple optics flickering on to life. He turned the light on and walked over to her, watching with almost glee as her wings angled down and she pressed more into the wall, her silver chains shining. A matching collar connected the chains from her wings, forcing them to only go so far.

He stared down at her. "Will you behave for some energon or will you continue to resist me?"

She curled her blunted claws close, slowly looking up at him. He'd been keeping energon from her, only giving her some when she threatened to fall into stasis. Stubborn little Seeker. "What do you want?"

He tilted his head slightly, kneeling down to cup her cheek gently, guiding her to face him. "I want you to be mine."

She squirmed some, gripping his wrist. "I... please, I'll tell you everything I know, anything, please, Blaster..."

He frowned, tightening his grip on her face. She whimpered softly and gripped his wrist. "I can get information from anyone."

Her plating trembled, gasping softly as her own wings flickered, pulling at her collar. "Please, please, I need to fly, I need the air, I can't - I can't - I can't - I can't."

He pushed her against the wall, stepped back as she sobbed and clawed at the floor, curling in herself. "Useless Seeker, can't even stay in a room without panicking. How you've survived this long is a mystery."

She sobbed, liquid seeping out of her optics. "Please, I'm sorry, I need to fly."

He rolled his hidden optics, sitting on his berth with a cube of energon in servo. "Come, Cascade, have some energon."

She looked up at him and he simply held the cube, holding out his other servo to her. She slowly rose to her knees and servos, crawling over to him. Her limbs trembled with the effort, but the promise of energon was enough to keep her moving forward.

He grabbed her collar, pulling her up into his lap. She gasped and fumbled to get into his lap, her wings twitching quickly, the chains rattling. "Drink, slowly."

She curled her claws around his wrist as he held the cube to her lips, her optics fluttering off as she drank the energon. He easily controlled how far it tipped back, forcing her to drink it slowly. She relaxed as her tanks slowly filled, ignoring the lingering threat of whatever he had planned in favor of enjoying the fresh energon.

She tightened her grip on his wrist when he pulled back, glossa sticking out to lick at the edge of the empty cube. He jerked it away from her, setting it on the bedside table. "Are you satisfied now?"

She nodded slightly, resting her head against his arm. It almost reminded her of being held by Soundwave, if his grip wasn't so tight on her hip. "Thank you."

He traced the side of her face slowly, watching as her optics flickered off, closing slowly. "See how generous I can be when you're good? Good bots get fresh energon and a warm berth to sleep in. I know how much you Seekers love soft blankets."

She nodded slightly, trying to replace him with Soundwave in her processor. It'd be easier if he spoke more like him.

He traced along the silver collar, pressing his mask against her forehead and lowering his voice a few notches. "Cascade; misses my presence?"

She let out a choked sob, curling her claws against his dock. "Sound..."

He moved his servo down to her chest, dragging a digit along the invisible seam of her cockpit. "Cascade; sparkmerge?"

Her optics snapped on and she quickly pushed away from him, shrieking. He jolted as his sensitive audials heard the sharp pitch and she quickly moved back to her corner, curling in herself tightly and wrapping her arms around her chest. "No! You - you liar! You liar! You're not Soundwave! And you're never going to be him! Or better than him!"

His servo was around her throat before she even registered he'd moved. He growled softly, lifting her to pin her against the wall, tightening his grip around the delicate throat. "You will never see him again, so forget about it. You will be mine and until you are, you will never see the sky again."

She gasped when he dropped her, her wings dragging against the wall. He stalked out, leaving her in darkness. A tiny, broken sob escaped her vocalizer and she slumped down, optics flickering off. Cold darkness wrapped around her like a blanket, reminding her of where she would always be.


	2. Chapter 2

Cascade was pulled from recharge by a loud crash. She looked around slowly, one optic flickering with static. She moved her intake slowly as shots rang out, her vocalizer long broken. Her wings twitched at the familiar pitch of Starscream's voice and she forced herself to move, collapsing on her front, lingering shards of glass falling from her cockpit.

She pulled herself forward, ignoring the singing pain in her lone servo, dragging her broken frame to the door. She weakly hit the door, her head dropping the door. She could hear quick, light steps near the door and claws started scratching it.

She kept hitting the door with her servo, her servo dropping to the floor when the door slid open, light flooding her optics. A black figure moved into her vision and she looked up at the red optics, vents shuddering as she breathed in deeply.

Ravage rubbed against her side and a heavy body dropped to their knees, big, gentle servos pulling her through the doorway and against their frame. Her cheek was pressed to the glass of a dock and she tried to see who it was, but her one good optic was against the glass. Those big servos lifted her up, one arm under her knees and the other tucked between her wings.

She slumped down as she was carried out, her audials picking up on Starscream's yelling of orders to clear a path. The mech carrying her moved faster, Ravage running alongside him. She turned off her optics, vents soaking in the fresh, outside air. She was safe, no matter who was carrying her.

Soundwave didn't stop once between the market and the repair bay. Every bot that saw him moved aside quickly, giving him and the broken femme more than enough space. Ravage kept pace beside him, worry creeping into the feline's field.

Soundwave gently set her down on her side on the medical berth, Hook quickly stepping forward to look over her frame. Soundwave lingered close as a line was connected directly into her, energon feeding directly into her frame. Tools were grabbed and wiped down, scanners looking over her frame.

The screen lit up with a list of injuries; a removed servo, broken joints in her remaining digits, a half-functioning optic, vocalizer shot, audials torn off, rust settling in her hip and knee joints, pedes barely functional. Her wings were mangled, servo-sized dents all along them, bent and then unbent in places, rough piercings connecting chains to the rusted collar around her neck.

He moved back when Hook started working, gripping the edge of the other berth he bumped into tightly. His vents were ragged as he quickly forced air to move in and out of his frame. His sweetspark, so broken and tortured. It'd taken a month to find her and stage a rescue. At least Blaster had so much raw energon stored away, it made the rescue worth more to the cause.

Starscream entered the repair bay and his optics widened, stopping short. "What happened to her?!"

Hook glared at the commander, carefully cutting off the collar and guiding it off her neck. "Torture, presumably. We'll have to ask when she gets up, until then, out of my bay."

Starscream didn't argue, his optics flickering back at her wings repeatedly as he walked out. Soundwave stayed silent, only opening his dock for Ravage to return. Ravage settled down, attempting to calm his host. Soundwave only felt twisted fear and anger searing through his frame as he watched Hook remove the piercings from her wings, the chains falling to the floor. Every clink of chain only reminded him of how long it took to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

Cascade slowly onlined, her frame feeling numb and dull. She slowly onlined her optics, staring up at the dim lights. No static across her vision, only clear sights.

She turned her head at the soft vents of another and stared at the familiar blue and white frame, glass dock clean and Decepticon symbol staring at her. She let out a soft sob and reached out a servo, seeing the visor light up.

Soundwave straightened up from the berth he'd been recharging on and moved to her, servos reaching up to cup her cheeks. She sobbed again, reaching up to grab his shoulder, his arm, his neck, anything she could reach. He was real, not a memory.

He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, pressing his forehead to hers. "Cascade; has been returned to base. Returned to me."

She nodded slightly, reaching up with her other servo to grab at him some more. She sobbed at the sight of her other servo, new and plain metal, unpainted. But she could feel his warmth through her servo, she could feel with it.

He slid his servos down to her neck, only resting his digits over the thin cables. "Most injuries; repaired. Wings... currently dysfunctional. Apologies."

She shook her head slightly, venting quickly as she pushed herself to sit up, gripping his shoulders tightly. He held her hips, sliding on arm around her waist to pull her into a sitting position. "I don't care, I'm just happy to be with you again."

He held her upright, pressing his mask to the side of her head. "Cascade; is safe."

She nodded slightly, leaning into him. "I'm sorry. I had to tell him some things."

He shook his head slightly. "Cascade; is safe. Problems; will be rectified soon."

She smiled tiredly, relaxing against him. "He threatened to force a sparkbond if I didn't give him something, so I told him where some energon mines where and a factory for blasters. Lord Megatron was gonna blow it up soon anyway and the mines were almost fully stripped, so I did good."

He nodded, rubbing her side slowly as her wings rested downwards. "Yes. Lord Megatron; will want a thorough interrogation."

She nodded slightly, offlining her optics. "I know. Can we just, stay like this for a little while longer? I'm still tired and you're... you're so warm, I don't want this to end. Don't be a defrag."

He shook his head, cradling her against his frame as he stood close to the berth. "Rest. I will stay with you."

She curled her digits against his arm, her voice wavering, "Please don't leave me."

He shook his head firmly, tightening his grip around her waist. "Never."


	4. Chapter 4

Soundwave stood behind Cascade as she told Megatron her experience with Blaster. Her wings twitched, angling downwards as she stared down at the floor. Soundwave could feel his frame heating up, pure rage building in his frame.

Starscream stood to the side, his servos curled tightly, his wings flicking quickly as she explained, "When he started to... to twist my wings around and bend, I told him about the old mines. I remember them almost being fully stripped down anyway and it got him off me. When he found out they were already stripped, he took my servo. I told him about the factory when he demanded more, yanking at my wings. I tried to hold out, but my joints were bleeding and I caved again. I apologize, but I had to make him stop somehow and the factory was still of some use."

Megatron shook his head. "Hook tells me you may still fly after all this. You did quite well despite the circumstances you were under. I understand that Seekers also tend to go a bit... crazy when cooped up. Is this true?"

She nodded slightly, curling her digits together. "Yes. Being trapped without even the minimum of fresh air hurts. We need to fly."

Starscream stepped forward, finally, yelling, "It's worse than torture! I say we give Blaster the same punishment before tearing out his spark!"

Megatron hummed softly, staring at her. "What do you want to happen to Blaster, Cascade? He was your personal tormentor, after all."

She visibly shuddered, clenching her optics shut. "I... I don't care. Let Shockwave have him, I don't care. I don't want to see him alive ever again."

Megatron nodded. "You're dismissed. Soundwave, you and Cascade will both have a few cycles without work. Rest, refuel, get yourself back into working order."

She nodded, glancing up at him. "Thank you, sir. I should be flying again shortly."

Starscream stared at her, frowning deeply. "Your wings need serious repair, you will not be flying shortly at all. I will not accept a weakened Seeker on any team."

She smiled slightly and nodded, turning to walk out. Soundwave followed after her, walking beside her. She walked slowly, reaching up to wipe at her optics. She visibly took a deep breath, her wings fluttering quickly.

He reached for her, gently touching her shoulder. "Cascade; would like to rest?"

She glanced up at him and nodded. "Can you look at my wings? The joints are still tender, kinda hurts to move them too much."

He nodded. "Yes. Cascade; can take my berth."

She smiled slightly, reaching up to squeeze his servo in hers. "Hey, now, there's plenty of room for you too."

He smiled slightly behind his mask, guiding her to his suite. He turned the lights on low, letting her go to sit on the berth. She slowly laid down on her chest, her cockpit cleaned out but still glassless. They had to smelt down glass and refit it onto her and simply didn't have the time to do it.

He sat beside her, ejecting Ravage and Lazerbeak. So many Cassettes, down to two. It made his spark ache, broken bonds hurting. He gently rubbed her back between her wings, grabbing the container of gel nanites. Perks of being Communications Officer's Conjunx.

She rested her wings down, her optics flickering off. She carefully shifted her plating, exposing the bare joints to her wings. He scooped some of the gel onto his digits, rubbing it onto the sensitive joints. She gasped softly, pressing her face into the soft pillow.

Ravage curled up in her side, resting his helm on her shoulder. He purred deeply, his frame vibrating ever so slightly against hers. She shifted to reach to slowly pet along his back, her wings trembling as Soundwave continued to smear the gel onto her joints.

He closed the containers, wiping the residue on his digits onto the small holes from the piercings. He gently rubbed them, leaning over to press his lips to her wing. "Apologies."

She shook her head slightly, shifting to look up at him. "They'll heal. I'm safe now."

He nodded, leaning down to lightly kiss her. "Apologies. Lost Cascade."

She shook her head, sitting up some to press her forehead to his, staring into his bare optics. "I'm safe, I'm with you. I'll never leave you."

He rubbed her hip slowly. "My sweetspark."

She smiled softly, hugging his shoulders. "Always yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Soundwave stared as Cascade fidgeted with the pillows again. He powered down the screens, turning to face her fully. It was her first night back in their berth and she'd been more fidgety than usual. Seekers tended to fidget more than other frames, but she'd always been especially fidgety.

Now, however, she was pushing and fluffing the pillows for the past several minutes. Seven minutes to be exact.

She'd never fidgeted with the pillows so much.

He stood up and she physically jolted, her wings sticking straight up. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, settling back down. He took the few short steps across the suite and sat down on the bed, gently grabbing her servos in his.

"Cascade; is not okay."

She curled her claws around his digits and glanced up at him. "I... I'm sorry, am I being noisy?"

He shook his head, squeezing her servos gently. "The pillows; thoroughly fluffed."

She nodded slightly, slowly calming down as he continued to keep his grip tight on her servos. "I know, I know. Can we leave the light on? Or the lamp?"

He nodded and stood up, turning on the lamp on the desk as he turned off the main lights. He sat back on the berth and reached up to gently rub her lower back. "Cascade; needs more nanites?"

She smiled slightly and shook her head, shifting in her spot. "Can you recharge by the wall?"

He nodded and gently picked her up, moving back beside the wall. He set her on the berth beside him, reaching for the blanket folded down. He laid down on his back, tugging the blanket over her as she laid on her side, the ends of her wings hanging off the side.

He shifted onto his side and looked down at her, resting his servo on her side. She glanced up at him and smiled slightly, squeezing his forearm. "I'm okay."

He rubbed her side slowly. "No you are not."

She shook her head slightly, looking down. "I'm okay now. I'm safe, with you."

He nodded, reaching up to cup her cheek. "Cascade; is safe. No harm will come to you."

She nodded slightly, pressing closer to him and sliding her leg between his, pressing her face against the flat top above his dock. He reached up to gently rub her wing, watching as it twitched before settling back down. He bent his head to press a kiss to the top of her head, petting her wings.

She slowly relaxed, lightly kissing his dock. He watched as her optics flicked off, her frame visibly relaxing as she fell into sleep. He silently reached over to grab the jar of gel nanites, gathering up just a bit between his digits.

He rubbed the gel onto the holes from the piercings. His spark dropped at the memory of Hook having to cut through the rusted piercings. Willing piercings were one thing, once upon a time Seekers did willingly get their wings pierced with colorful gemstones. To force them to be still like that?

He sent a silent message to Shockwave, settling down to recharge when it was received.


	6. Chapter 6

Soundwave jerked out of recharge to a high-pitched scream near his audial. He sat up, tightening his grip on Cascade's waist. She dragged her claws against the glass of his dock and he grabbed her wrists in one servo, shaking her lightly.

"Cascade; online your optics. You are safe."

He held her close to him as she kicked at the blanket, sobbing softly as she slumped down. He tucked his face against the top of her helm, cradling her close as her optics flickered on, darting around quickly. She sobbed softly, slipping her servos free to wrap her around his neck tightly.

He rubbed her back slowly and pulled away when he felt moisture, thin streams of energon leaking from her wing joints. "Cascade; is injured again."

She shifted and twisted to look over her shoulder, hissing in a vent as she twisted her back. "Ow, ow, it hurts."

He nodded, shifting to guide her to lay down on her front. Turning on the main light, he looked over her her back. He gently rubbed her lower back, grabbing the container of nanites. She sniffled softly and wiped at her optics, glancing up when Ravage crawled up beside her to bump his helm against hers.

Soundwave gently rubbed the gel onto the joints, looking over them. Hook had replaced the torn and stripped joints, but they were still sensitive and bled easily. She must've pulled her wings too far and reopened them, nothing Hook could do about that.

He sat beside her as Ravage cuddled up close, her arm laying over him. "Cascade; is okay."

She nodded slightly, turning her head to look up at him. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, leaning down to kiss her. "No need."

She glanced down, reaching up to trace over her the glass. "I'm sorry. I just... woke up and panicked... I'm sorry."

He squeezed her servo in his, lightly kissing the tips of her claws. "No. Come."

She stood up as he guided her to stand. He wiped off her back with a clean rag. Thankfully the bleeding stopped when the nanites went to work, closing off the torn mesh and closing off the open energon lines. He gently held her waist, closing his mask and visor as he led her out their suite.

It was a relatively short trip down to Shockwave's lab and to the holding cells. She didn't look into them. Shockwave's experiments were of negative interest to her and disturbed her more often than not. Why Soundwave decided to bring her here was a mystery, but she trusted him.

They stopped in front of a dark cell and he pressed the button to turn on the lights for the cell.

He tightened his grip on her when she tried to step away and wrapped his arms around her waist as her wings fluttered quickly, her vents coming in quickly. She shook her head quickly, looking away from the cell and offlining her optics.

He pulled her forward as he stepped to the cell, watching as her field flared out in panic. "Cascade; look. Blaster; cannot harm you like this."

She trembled as she held onto his arm tightly, slowly looking into the cell. Blaster was... dismantled to say the least. His frame had been torn apart, literally. His spark was exposed, his helm resting against the wall uselessly as his dull optics stared out at them. Energon dripped slowly, but steadily out of his broken arms.

She took a deep vent, slowly calming down. "He... he's... can I...?"

He nodded, typing in his code to unlock the door. He let her go as she stepped forward, seeing the rage build in her field. He simply turned down his audials as she let out a scream, watching as she turned her claws on Blaster's broken body.


	7. Chapter 7

Soundwave walked Cascade back to their suite and directly into their washracks, turning on the hot solvent. Her energon-covered servos clung to his forearm, her wings trembling as they angled down. He rubbed her lower back slowly, guiding her under the solvent.

She finally let out a soft hiccup, clenching her optics shut as she pressed her face into his upper arm. She sobbed openly, clinging to his arm as he held her up. He quietly grabbed the sponge, rubbing it over her frame gently.

He washed her off as she cried, keeping one steady arm around her waist. It had to be done. Blaster was of no use to them alive anyway. She needed to be okay more than he deserved to live another day.

He split open his mask to press a kiss to her helm, gently kissing her short audial. He softly mumbled, "You are safe."

She nodded slightly, heaving in a deep vent. She shifted in his hold to stand up on her own, leaning into him to hug him tightly. He rubbed her back slowly, rubbing the sponge over her wing joints.

He turned off the solvent and turned on the air blasters, holding her hips as they dried off. He turned it off when it got uncomfortable and guided her back into the suite, setting her on the bed. He reached for the container of nanites and looked at her when her servo grabbed his wrist.

She shook her head slightly, wide optics staring up at him. She grabbed his hip and tugged him closer, reaching up to grab his shoulder. He leaned down, pressing his intake to hers at her insistence.

He pressed his servo into the mattress as she kept pulling him closer, servos grabbing at his frame. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her up more onto the berth as he slid onto his knees on the berth. She clung to him, servos grabbing every reachable inch of his frame.

He slowly pulled away from the deep kiss, gently cupping her cheek. Desperation soaked her field, weighing it down and seeping even into his frame. He lightly kissed her again, resisting the urge to slide his visor back into place. She needed him more than he needed such a little comfort.

He rubbed her cheek slowly, looking down when her chest plates slid open, her spark chamber bare to him. He gently traced the tip of his digit over the closed chamber, looking back into her optics. "Sparkmerge?"

She nodded quickly, digits scratching at the edges of his dock. "Please, I just, I need you, I need you to be with me, please."

He nodded, leaning away from her to unhook the glass of his dock. He carefully set it aside on the floor, noticing Ravage grab it with his sharp denta to pull it under the berth. Good, no need to replace that.

He opened his chest, exposing his spark chamber and sliding it open. She clung to his shoulders, her exposed spark reaching for him. She arched into him, tendrils from her spark reaching out for his. He leaned in, entire frame shuddering as his spark met hers.

She let out a soft sob, hugging his neck tightly. He tightened his grip on her as he felt the entirety of her. Her pain, her fear, her sorrow, everything. It made his frame ache and his processor spin. He gripped her hip, taking a deep vent as he focused on sending her what emotions he could. He sent her every bit of protection and comfort and love he could physically offer.

She clung to him, her optics flickering slightly. He slowly pulled away, venting heavily as he closed his spark chamber and chestplate. Her grip on him loosened and he caught her servos before they fell onto the bed, gently kissing her digits as she closed her spark chamber and chestplates.

He kissed each of her digits and her palms, cradling her hands close to his chest, right under his dock. "I love you, Cascade. I will be here for you. Always."

She nodded slightly, curling her digits around his. She softly mumbled, "I love you. I love you until all are one."

He squeezed her servos, laying down on his side to cradle her close to him. "Until all are one."


End file.
